goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
RNG Manipulation of Lucky Medal Fountains
Surprisingly enough, the Lucky Medal Fountain can be manipulated with an incredibly simple usage of the RNG. This page is for both the hardcore gamer/mathematicians who can (and do) calculate the exact values for generating specific loot from slaughtering monsters en masse (which means a lot), and the lazy folks who do searches for quick, easy results. Simply put, the RNG system is used to manipulate your chances of receiving loot, and the quality of said loot. It's used in Golden Sun ''to aquire loot from fights, the Lucky Fountain in both games, and in ''The Lost Age for blacksmithing. Most often, the RNG system is manipulated through combat. With this handy trick, you won't have to leave the fountain. Just cast a small selection of spells for the desired results, accessible from the menu. I suggest Ply. Granted, there are other spells a player could use from the menu (or with hotkeys, as I suggest), ply is the most inexpensive for itspurpose. Although a player could just use Mind Read and Reveal over and over again to achieve their desired result, I haven't found that they do anything at all. Ply is the most inexpensive for results, and with proper juggling of Djinni, anyone can cast it. With this tactic, you can pull on your entire party's PP pool instead of draining Ivan, alone. Ply is a spell players have had access to (and needed!) since the Mercury Lighthouse. Because it is a Healing spell, it increases the RNG counter by 2, and thus, can be used to manipulate the fountains. I'm uncertain of the exact value, but I've listed it from the RNG page, anyway. The lists below will show a count of how many times Ply has been cast beside the items. Remember! PATIENCE IS KEY''!!!' If you do not wait for the right time, you'll only hit one creature and end up in the center. The center only has 3 prizes, and the outer rings have much more useful equipment (particularly outside the target). The tactic's baseline proceeds as follows... Put ''ply on a Hotkey. Stand on the Fountain's platform, with the water drained, ready to throw. ''SAVE! '' Hard Reset (turn your gameboy off and back on). Once you have the baseline, after loading, cast Ply as many times as necessary, and carefully plan out your shot. As mentioned above '''''be patient!!! If you fail to be patient in your shot, you'll miss it and end up in the center over and over again, frustrating you to no end. Trust me, it sucks when you're not patient. The following lists are copied from the Lucky medal Fountains page. The values for every item are listed in the number of casts of Ply, not the RNG, for simplicity. Once you have your item, either hard reset (because it isn't what you want), or Save and Hard Reset. Every additional throw adjusts the RNG, and thus, adjusts your results. Unfortunately, thrown coins do not affect the numbers at all, only Lucky Medals and psynergy. Yes, there are multiple results for certain castings! If you don't get what you want, just try again! Tolbi SpringLucky Medal FountainsEdit *'Center, purple circle' Tip: For the center ring, your best bet is to wait for all creatures in the fountain to be on the left side. Most often, if you clip the crab or turtle at the top (or any single creature), you'll still end up there. The later rings involve combinations with multiple creatures. http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/e/ee/Assassin_Blade.gif Assassin Blade 0 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/a/a2/Earth_Shield.gif Earth Shield 1, 2, 4 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/2/28/Spirit_Armor.gif Spirit Armor 2, 3 *'First, yellow ring' Tip: Dunno, yet. http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/3/3b/Adepts_Helm.gif Adept's Helm 1 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/e/ee/Assassin_Blade.gif Assassin Blade 0 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/f/f7/Burning_Axe.gif Burning Axe 2, 4 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/9/9e/Cocktail_Dress.gif Cocktail Dress 3 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/a/a2/Earth_Shield.gif Earth Shield 0 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/2/28/Spirit_Armor.gif Spirit Armor 1, 4 *'Second, purple ring' Tip: Dunno, yet. http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/3/3b/Adepts_Helm.gif Adept's Helm http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/e/ee/Assassin_Blade.gif Assassin Blade http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/f/f7/Burning_Axe.gif Burning Axe 2? http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/9/9e/Cocktail_Dress.gif Cocktail Dress 1 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/a/a2/Earth_Shield.gif Earth Shield http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/3/30/Glittering_Tiara.gif Glittering Tiara 2 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/6/6e/Grievous_Mace.gif Grievous Mace http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/8/80/Guardian_Armlet.gif Guardian Armlet 2 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/2/28/Spirit_Armor.gif Spirit Armor 1 *'Third, yellow ring' Tip: Best bet for this ring is to wait until a turtle and a crab are both at the top. If you manage to bank your medal off both the crab and the turtle when they're near the top, you should end up at the third, yellow ring. http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/3/3b/Adepts_Helm.gif Adept's Helm 3 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/a/a8/Battle_Gloves.gif Battle Gloves 2, 3 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/f/f7/Burning_Axe.gif Burning Axe http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/a/a2/Earth_Shield.gif Earth Shield http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/3/30/Glittering_Tiara.gif Glittering Tiara http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/6/6e/Grievous_Mace.gif Grievous Mace 2 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/8/80/Guardian_Armlet.gif Guardian Armlet 1, 5 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/9/9a/Kimono.gif Kimono http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/5/50/Ninja_Hood.gif Ninja Hood http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/2/28/Spirit_Armor.gif Spirit Armor *'Fourth, blank ring' Tip: ''Dunno, yet http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/e/ee/Assassin_Blade.gif Assassin Blade http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/a/a8/Battle_Gloves.gif Battle Gloves 1 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/f/f7/Burning_Axe.gif Burning Axe http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/9/9a/Kimono.gif Kimono 1, 2 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/5/50/Ninja_Hood.gif Ninja Hood 3 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/2/28/Potion.gif Potion 2, 4 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/5/50/Psy_Crystal.gif Psy Crystal http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/2/28/Spirit_Armor.gif Spirit Armor http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/c/c2/Water_of_Life.gif Water of Life *'Outside all rings''' Tip: Aim to hit 2 creatures in quick succession, near the rim. http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/3/3b/Adepts_Helm.gif Adept's Helm 0 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/e/ee/Assassin_Blade.gif Assassin Blade http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/a/a8/Battle_Gloves.gif Battle Gloves 1 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/f/f7/Burning_Axe.gif Burning Axe http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/3/30/Glittering_Tiara.gif Glittering Tiara 2, 4 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/6/6e/Grievous_Mace.gif Grievous Mace http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/8/80/Guardian_Armlet.gif Guardian Armlet 1, 4 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/9/9a/Kimono.gif Kimono 1, 2 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/5/50/Ninja_Hood.gif Ninja Hood http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/2/28/Potion.gif Potion 2, 3 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/5/50/Psy_Crystal.gif Psy Crystal 3 http://images.wikia.com/goldensun/images/c/c2/Water_of_Life.gif Water of Life Due to the volume of this project, it is currently incomplete. Category:Golden Sun Category:Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Random Number Generator methods Category:Prizes won with Lucky Medals